Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/The Three Steps of Love/Senders
5aes5 - Mugi - FAW Trader. I send in disproportionate amounts but I always send back. Looking to rank in top 500. *6pj2h - (GMT - 5:00) Need help killing FAWs and high level AW. Don't send me FAWs. * 3av4u - Asuna*FAWplz Looking for FAW traders!!! Will send back to those sent to me. * 6b1os - taeyeon Faw trader/sender will send faw back to those who send to me. *67425 - Maki On/Off - Faw Trader * 5f8st - GC-ダング, FAW sender. * 4q13u -Restia- FAWK/Trader, will send FAW to those who send to me. *6j3ra - Jiite - FAWK/Trader, I always send my FAW back to people who send to me. * 5exgw - Kirin: FAW trader/killer. Always share my FAWs, prioritizing to those who send back. Will also kill AW at any HP if I have BP. * 4w6bo - White★RQ2★ my name changes occasionally, FAWK/Trader GMT+8, prioritize those who send to me :) *56xdv - NEFFR, Active FAW Trading ranker. On most of the Day. GMT-8 *5gw5w - active FAW trader, online the whole day. *3ioua- henry-Looking For Eros to Kill KILLL FAW tooo *6rk0t - Very active FAW trader and will always send back! *5d2g5 - Russly, can kill, but mostly trader. Help me, help you! *4rgf7 - Riana - GMT +8,FAW trader, active 15 hours per day, excluding sleep time, please add me only if you have intention of trading, will kill AW if you send too *'6mfkp - Lune' - FAW Trader, Very Active and looking for top 500 or better. Dont add me if you are not trying to rank as well please. I want friends to help rank and that will help me as well. *4nrmq - 雪☆TRADER☆ON/OFF - FAW trader looking for serious traders // GMT+8, active 15 hours per day // Will send back all FAW to top 5 most active traders // Kills AW too but FAW will be given priority. * 5diwc - EddyNaruto - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) * 53vqu - Reika - F/AW trader (if not slacking) very active and on everyday. casual player, doesnt rank on events. kindly add me if you wish and i'll do the best i can to send back F/AW for a fair trade :D *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) Trader, will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *68m44 - (GMT +1) Hi everyone, I am looking for players in Asia and the U.S. to make my AW / FAW and I also looking for players to send me requests for AW / FAW FAW and mostly I am sending you the mine, thank you. *4fxma - Yuka@TRADER, (GMT +8), as the name suggests I am a trader, and a loyal trader. Aiming for top 300 this event. I am spamming 120 light swords and 40 full swords. I will take the initiative to send FAW first to those who added me, but if you dont send back I will delete. *3lu52 - Looking to trade and destroy some AWz and FAWz. Will send to those who send to me XD. * 5ael7- FVN-Tam ̣(GMT -4) - FAWK/Trader - Online all day, may not play while working * 60mn9- killua ( GMT+7) frequent send faw and aw * 5voan -EYTap FAW trader (: lets rank together * 5hljf - Rezion - Looking for FAW Traders, ill try to send as many faw as i can * 67hlh - Erion - (GMT -3) - I send you send. Looking for more people to trade Faws. * 50mw2 - SeraphFAWT - ( GMT +7 ) - FAWK/TRADER, Need sender, add me if u can't kill a/faws, or add me if u want trading faw. * 6b15f - AW/FAW sender. I will send anything I find unless I can beat it (only potential AW I won't send). Active in periods throughout the day. * 73wt6 - AW/FAW Trader. prioritizes login time and tradebacks * 67it7 - Vzerreact - FAWK/Trader, will send FAW to those who send to me. * 6qsuv 风刀霜剑~ MST(GMT-6) LF FAWT, pirortize those who sends Category:Comrade Requests